This Dark Side Of Paradise
by Frontiersmen64
Summary: When a murder case of a media mogul leads them to a series of disturbing conspiracies, Nick and Judy must race against time to prevent the fall of the United States and expose the corruption that's destroying their society. But time is short. Radicals stand in their way. Friends have become enemies. They'll have to risk everything if they want to save their home...and each other.
1. Story Summary

_A year have passed since the Night Howler Crisis and tensions are still running high. With Preys and Predators of all background trying to unite, Zootopia now faces a struggle to address the many urgent political, social, and economic issues that's continuing to plague their society. Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have become the ZPD's finest the academy has offered, showing everyone an example of two kinds working together to make the world safe._

 _But when sent on a simple case to investigate the murder of a major press tycoon, the duo find themselves entangled in a much darker and disturbing mystery that will push both of them to the brink of insanity._

 _Gruesome murders and assassinations start to occur all over the city and the States, children mysteriously abducted out of nowhere, a twisted religious cult seeking to transform into a theocracy, long-old aristocratic families opening old wounds and rekindling gang wars, terrorist organizations and shadow governments hoping to strike fear into the hearts of the citizens and an anarcho-nihilist movement hell-bent on waging a violent revolution._

 _With society threatening to tear itself apart and sinister conspirators and factions plotting to destroy and take control over America, Nick and Judy race across the United States in their quest to restore justice and expose the truth of the corrupt system of the federal government. But time is short and fate is a cruel being. Everyone that they've known and loved are turning against them. Those who remain loyal to them are marked for death. Secret elite forces are ready to kill them on the spot. And a mysterious, malicious entity and its spawns are preying on the souls of the living, waiting to unleash hell on earth._

 _If they are to survive, Nick will have to teach Judy the meaning of survival, tell her the history of these foul beings...the truth about his twisted past...and show her the dark side of themselves..._

 _WARNING!: Rated M for Gore, Language, Cannibalism, Drug and Alcohol Use, Depression, Suicide, Self-Harm, Strong Sexual Contact, Disturbing Moments, Controversies, and Massive Death of Characters_


	2. Quotes

_"When injustice becomes law, resistance becomes duty"_

 _\- Thomas Jefferson_

 _"If the machine of government is of such a nature that it requires you to be the agent of injustice to another, then, I say, break the law."_

 _\- Henry David Thoreau_

 _"Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere"_

 _\- Dr. Martin Luther King Jr._

 _"Injustice and Peace cannot co-exist"_

 _\- Tasneem Hadeem_

 _"A kingdom founded on injustice never lasts"_

 _\- Lucius Annaeus Seneca_


	3. Prologue: Underworld Uprising

_Has anyone ever wondered about the meaning of a city?_

 _Did anyone ever take the time even questioned its importance to the world? Why civilizations that have been around on God's green earth for millions of years erect such large places? On why these place exist today?_

 _Does it even have an effect on the way we live as a society? As part of a whole in this system of nature? Is it a trait that we have inherited from our ancestors before us? Pillaging for raw resources so that we may build our "glorious" empires? Or is it really just a habit we happen to just do?_

 _In that case, I want to know. I would love to know. I want to know what makes cities so important in our lives. Something, a certain something special among these intimidating skyscrapers, these mind-numbing traffic jams, the hustle and the bustle from one place to another, and all the living souls that inhabit those cities. I would like for you to tell me what you know._

Do you have an answer that could solve this mystery? Please, I beg of you. No? Can't figure it out in that empty shell for a brain?

 _Well then...that's a shame. That's a damn good shame. I was really looking forward to learning about what so special about cities. Actually...I wasn't. Honest. You should see the look on your silly little face when you thought you disappointed me! No matter. I know why these cities stand._

Municipalism has always constituted the politics of social ecology, notably a revolutionary effort in which freedom is given institutional form in public assemblies that become decision-making bodies.

 _You know, the structure that is made to make your democracy function. Or did they not teach you that at all in school? If that's the case, then you should have some rather major concerns about the future of your generation._

The concept that is civilization has undergone some serious "changes" and "reform" as the hands of time marched on in the centuries.

 _Popular assemblies created to bring the people into a full and direct participation in the political life._

 _Having democratized themselves in this system, municipalities would confederate into a dual power to oppose the nation-state and ultimately dispense with it and with the economic forces that underpin statism as such._

 _It is by far the most important, from the development and advancement of agriculture, to the introduction and improvement of industrial technology, were in moving toward this moment the emergence of the city-state, the greatest importance in freeing people from mere ethnic ties of solidarity, in bringing reason and secularity._

"The progress" the people of these cities claimed, "to improving and reforming in terms of our social, political, and economic structures and ideologies in order to bring equal opportunity and fairness to all individual who inhabit these lands shall bring about an advancement in technology, science, economic and social organization inevitably to produce an improvement to the qualities of life, freedom, justice, and peace to this noble nation." And so says the proclamation written by the Founders of Zootopia.

That was the day Prey and Predator finally untied at last after millions of years of being at each other's throats. Those very words were also used when they began construction for the City of Zootopia, a Multicultural Municipality that resides in the United States of America.

 _It was the motto of the city that established its importance to not only the States, but to the world abroad._

 _A place "where anyone can be anything."_

And yet...Its all a lie...nothing more than but a sweet, bitter lie...

The reality...You can be only who you are. You heard right. Everything that the city was suppose to stand for has failed miserably to hold up to its motto. Anyone who tries to say otherwise is a fool, a hypocrite, careless and is obediently blind to the facts of what's really going on. Below its shining city lights and breath-taking buildings and sites overshadows the slums. The hellholes who hold all those who are hell bound and seen as inferior.

Sad, poor beings who slumbers are that of the filth and stench of garbage cans, diseased-ridden alleyways and sewers, and rotting tenements that hosts the doomed souls. It is undeniable. This is where the demons of the Underworld reside.

Of all the worst of the worst. The serial killers, the rapists, the junkies, the abusive husbands, the broken family and any other animal who has decided to succumb to the evils that is the sins in their flesh.

It is, a place where an innocent soul has no hope of sweet escape. Escape from this artificially-made hell. Yet what did the people who have already achieved their dreams have done lately to help their fellow mammal? To liberate them from the chains of poverty? What has the statesman done to address his or her fellow delegates of this accursed blight? The charities? The churches? The "Salvation Army"?

I tell you this. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They have turned on us. Us! The hard-working men and women of Zootopia and the United States Of America. The labor in which the spoils, riches, and goods sold in this city WE produced daily! The food they eat?; WE'VE grown them! The clothes on their backs?; WE weaved them! The smartphones, tablets, computers, and all the devices these people use on a daily basis?; WE assembled and invented them!

 _Hours of hours of toiling in the industries, it is OUR HANDS that have created these goods! The goods used as a tool in the capitalist system._

 _If you spend time among coastal liberals, it's not unusual to hear denigrating remarks made about poor "middle Americans" slip out of mouths that are otherwise forthcoming about the injustices of poverty and inequality. But as we've seen lately, They've become more obsessed with winning the vote rather then winning the hearts of his or her fellow delegates in passing legislation to tame these - listen to me carefully - UNGRATFUL PIGS!_

It is the bourgeoisie that is the true assailment, along with the weak, inefficient, deceitful Government and its agents. We are constantly told that our hard work will not be of waste and we shall ripe the fruits of our labor in the end.

 _Instead, all the fruits are ripe for the employer, and the employee only gets the small share of it. Have they not seen what THEIR actions have done to US! The ones wallowing in the dark alleys. Us, the creatures of the underworld._

So, I only ask you this. Do YOU want to live this life? This modern serfdom we, as a society, have let form. Will you continue to toil in the sweatshops only to make a few coins? Do you wish to remain in inescapable poverty? Or will you join us in this movement of liberation? A quest to overthrow the tenacious businessman and his puppet politician, so that we may put the controls of production in YOUR hands! So that YOUR CHILDREN may never face another night of hunger! So YOU may finally ripe the fruits of YOUR LABOR!

RISE! RISE CREATURES OF THE UNDERWORLD! END THE REGIME OF THE ELITES! REVOLT AGAINST THE TYRANTS AND HIS AGENTS OF DARKNESS! LASH AGAINST THOSE WHO HAVE ABANDON AND OPPRESED US! IT IS TIME TO SHOW THEM OUR SIDE OF THE STORY! FOR LIBERTY! FOR EQUALITY! FOR JUSTICE! FOR FREEDOM!


	4. Chapter I: Before the Fall

_Warning: Some of the themes concerning this story deals with some highly controversial topics. If you do not wish to experience any of these forms of discomfort, then DO NOT READ THIS!_

 _Otherwise, sit and back, relax, and enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _Chapter I_

 _I died on the day Zootopia was set on fire. My heart stopped beating. I lost my consciousness. Anything or anyone I looked at wore a dark cloak over their faces. The fallen debris of shattered glass and concrete from buildings littered the ground around us. An ocean of blood devoured our bodies, mutilated by bullet wounds and gashes._

 _Pain._

The one and only sensation I felt.

The entire city is eaten by an infernal blaze. Embers replaced the fresh snow. The once-beautiful night sky engulfed by the pitch-black smoke of the raging fires. Credits go to the hounds of Hell. The rioters. The guerrillas. The anarchists. The emperors of coup d'états. A tidal wave of chaos and calamity that my partner and I so desperately fought against.

 _In the darkest hour of the night they came. Guns and weapons in hand. Bandanas, masks, and hoodies on. With flaming Molotovs thrown into small business stores and cop cars and massive financial districts overwhelmed by the enraged masses they initiate their revolutions. They march on._

 _Murderous mobs. Slaughtering all that stand in their path. They dealt their apostates and rivals with death and destruction._

 _Here on that night, they waged a war. A war that would determine the fate of the United States of America._

 _All different protesters had contradicting plans for the aftermath. Some wanted a new modern, technocratic government._

 _Some sought to create an industrial republic, controlled by a socialist government that would bring about a Golden Age. Few believed that the nation must be ruled by the hand of their God. While many went out of their way to abolish government, as well as recreate civilization entirely._

 _But nevertheless, all hold one common enemy responsible. The system. The "big man" in the capital. The corrupt government. The ultimate bringer of desolation. The root of all the problems in society. A problem that needed to be destroyed._

 _"They're the reason why everyone is suffering" they proclaim. The reason why they can't their welfare checks earlier or go to college for free. They refused them the right to molest and exploit little boys and girls for their own pleaser, or didn't censor a news network for saying something that promoted misogyny, oppression, deceit and wickedness, never minding the fact that no evidence was given as to why._

Feminists continue to fight without the support of the government for freedom against the patriarchal reign of men and permanently closing the wage gap even though the battle is long over. Ethnic and religious minorities discriminated for having a different faith or belief that teaches immoral and murderous behavior.

It didn't matter if THEY were the ones that were causing the stagnation of "progress" and "change." The justification to burn an entire city to the ground is established. It's not an act of barbarianism, they explain. No. It's a statement.

A statement to their oppressors that they will not tolerate evil. This country is a land of freedom and open-mindedness. Diversity is a strength that fuels that freedom. No borders should exist to keep out people who have dreams of being able to free from fear and hate. People should be allowed to become whatever they want to be.

Yet the system has apparently betrayed them. And so, they decided to raise hell. Take a stand. Fight for what's right. Make the sacrifice and give everything they've got if it meant defeating the evil bigots that hurt their feelings.

Democracy is for all. Love trumps hates.

But who's to say that they too are the ones that shoulder the burdens of society's illness?

That all their beliefs were taught by radicals and extremists who hold zero values in the American Dream? That the fairy tales and magical stories they see in the movies, TV shows, and books, that all the rap and pop music they listen to non-stop on the radio and their Smart Phones had subliminal messages teaching them to believe and think a certain way? THEIR way? With the goal of seeing the USA fall and rise in an image of their own desire?

They tell them how all the core values of being an American is wrong. How Capitalism always leads to corruption and Socialism brings fairness and equal opportunity. Being proud of your own nation is bigotry and supremacist.

Police are blood-thirsty murderers who reign with an iron fist, persistently suppressing the weak and frail. Men are misogynistic patriarchal sexists that have no regards for women or their wellbeing. Gender, along with their biological definition of their species, is only matter of opinion instead of it being a fact.

What could be worse than that?

The fact that the best way to counteract an argument from someone else is to call them sexist, supremacist, bigoted, and evil? The fact that celebrities, politicians, and civil rights leaders promote and encourage violence and hatred against those who oppose their views?

Or is it the fact that society has come to a point to where they'll publicly shame law-abiding citizens for their "natural perk" and "privilege", yet romanticize the sick and immoral because they're simply the "underdogs"?

I no longer understand the point of defending the law if the delegates who passes them turns around and tells the uneducated and ill-informed masses to act lawless, as if the laws passed were unjust. No one know what to fight for, or even why they will do so.

It's a twisted game of "Simon Says". They'll do whatever they've been told to do and fire blindly without a single bit of information on what they're TRULY resisting.

Identity politics…Making every issue a personal issue. The seeds of their deception. Drove everyone against each other. Hoping for a civil war to break out. And it seemed at least….it was working perfectly well.

But they didn't consider that two police officers would end up snooping around in their business and reveal their plans.

They didn't consider….me. Or my partner.

All I wanted is to make a real difference in the world. I believed in giving hope to the hopeless. I believed in following dreams and opportunity, even if it's difficult to achieve.

I believed in fighting for equality. I believed that it didn't matter who you were, where you came from, or what your faith is, expect that everyone is the same. I believed that we were capable of being progressive and become accepting of others.

I believed in being a hero and a role model for the many who wanted to follow their dreams. I believed that you could try everything. I believed that anyone can be anything.

I believed in the lies.

And now it became the death of me.

I never saw it coming. All this time it was nothing but perfect lies. The greatest cruel joke ever pulled off. Soon, everything I thought about the world collapsed into a million pieces. Compassion. Integrity. Honesty. Justice. Heroism. It all became obsolete. The explanations and counterarguments they gave me were just more lies in my ears.

I saw the evil in them. The sadistic, twisted nature that is their mind. I've been exposed to their true intentions. Their motives. Their…. interconnected agenda. They wanted to destroy us. Mutilate every core value we held dearly.

They wanted to turn right into wrong and wrong into right. They sought out, through their positions of power, to normalize immorality. To legalize it. Celebrate and idolize evil deeds and practices. They silenced anyone who got in their way.

They collaborated with radical think tanks, philosophers, and Hollywood directors to influence impressionable children and teens to spread their message as a tumor spreads through a healthy body.

They created a sphere of censorship and political correctness, bringing a discretion on free speech. They said that guns kill, so we need to get rid of them, but ignore the fact that the violent mentality of the individual is the sole reason for the tragedy.

Women say they're oppressed in the West, but idolize a religious cloth that comes from a culture of misogyny. They tell us we must open our arms and embrace illegal immigrants as citizens, despite half of them being criminals and drug lords. Despite breaking the laws that violates both our security and national identity.

These…. politicians. The celebrities. The Hollywood liberals. The Social Justice Warriors. The civil rights leaders. The protesters. The so-called "experts".

All of them…. virtue-signaling 24/7. Preaching about "diversity is a strength", how we need to "change for the better" to be a "changing country". All the lies they spew on the mainstream media…. They become so convincing that many went out to spill blood on the streets to achieve this moronic utopia.

After what I saw. I could never look at anyone the same again. I could never see the world the same again. Everyone I knew….

My family. My friends. My boss. My co-workers. Society in general. I couldn't bring myself to gaze their eyes….

Not after what they did. Not after putting me through months of unbearable hell. All of them decided to become part of this sick, dystopic agenda. And they all turned on me.

Nothing matter to me anymore. Everything's went to hell. Everyone was dead to me. I felt as if I had become nothing. A hollow shell of myself.

Empty….

Worthless….

Inefficient….

Invaluable….

Insane….

I felt….

Dead….

Funny how I'm dead now. Fate tends to be a dirty bastard from time to time. I guess that since I had nothing to lose, I might as well go down in style.

I wanted to make my own statement to the system. A nice little middle finger to all their faces in case I end up in a body bag. A good-bye and good riddance gift.

With my only friend at my side, we decided to reveal the man behind the curtain. Expose of them for the crimes they've committed. All the deceitful tricks pulled. Every lie worth a year in maximum prison. All the evidence that can be used during prosecution.

The main entrée of all criminal activities, revealed for the world to see for itself. Proving that the conspiracies and speculations they tried so hard to disprove and delegitimize was not 100% bullshit.

We wanted to show America the truth. About what's happening to our nation. Debunking the lies and myths the media and politicians created. Exposing who the true villains were. Who and what they should be resisting. I wanted to give people a voice that has been denied for so long.

I wanted to help take back our nation's role in the world. Its beliefs and cherished values. Its dignity. Its respect. Its identity. Its sovereignty. Its soul.

Truth….

The virtue that prove to be the ultimate weapon to fight deception. Seems like the pen IS mightier than the sword.

As I lay on the ground, inhaling the cold, smoky-bitter air one last time, I stare into the eyes of Death. But his eyes weren't filled with a dark coldness. Nor are they haunting. Not a single bit of malice, pity, or grimace projected towards me.

No.

It was warmth.

Love.

Comfort.

Solace.

Reassurance that everything is going to be okay now. The case is solved. Everything that's needed to be done is done. No more running. No more hiding. No more tears. No more suffering. No more lies. At last, freedom has come. It was there for the taking. Any moment now everything would fade into darkness. The curtains will fall for two and the story is done.

My life is over now. There's nothing left. In these three months of bloodshed and betrayal, I must say that I got nothing to regret. What's there to lament about? I got the one person in my life coming with me. And that's the one thing I'll only want.

We'll be all alone together. They'll find nothing but the sinful flesh our souls inhabited. God's judgement will the only thing left to take care of. I'm ready. Ready to move beyond this world.

Ready to leave everyone behind. I can sleep peacefully, knowing that I've done my job. I mean, there should be some significance when it comes to being a police officer. Fulfilling your duties to uphold the law even if you sacrifice yourself in the process.

Death comes closer to my weak body. Arms cradling it. Locking us in an embrace. His eyes meet my eyes. Blood and smudge graffitied our faces. He knows we don't have must time left. I allow a small tear to escape down on the right side of my cheek. Right paw wrapped around my neck. He gives me a smile. The same smile he gave me when I caught him illegally selling pawiscles.

"You know you love me…."

"Do I know that?"

Sweet lips placed onto my lips.

"Yes…. Yes, I do…."

Life-lines reaching the countdown.

7….

6….

5….

"I…. l-love…you"

4….

"I love you…. Too sweetheart…."

3….

2….

1….

Curtains….

It is done.

The story's over.

We're dead now. There's nothing more to do.

Well…. Expect for one thing.

I guess this is a good time to explain how it all led to this.

How the entire city of Zootopia became under siege by waves of protesters and guerrillas.

How I uncover the truth about "Heaven on earth" and learned about the dark side of paradise.

How everyone I loved turned on me and my friend.

And how, in a nutshell, saved the United States from total collapse.

I honestly don't know where to begin exactly.

I think there's one memory that I believe will help start things off. It's best to say that it all began the same way as to how this story ends.

The day I woke up to be greeted by death.

—

 ** _In the Beginning...You Know the End..._**


	5. Act 1 - Reminiscent

_Judge not, that ye be not judged._

 _For with what judgment ye judge, ye shall be judged: and with what measure ye mete, it shall be measured to you again._

 _And why beholdest thou the mote that is in thy brother's eye, but considerest not the beam that is in thine own eye?_

 _Or how wilt thou say to thy brother, Let me pull out the mote out of thine eye; and, behold, a beam is in thine own eye?_

 _Thou hypocrite, first cast out the beam out of thine own eye; and then shalt thou see clearly to cast out the mote out of thy brother's eye._

Give not that which is holy unto the dogs, neither cast ye your pearls before swine, lest they trample them under their feet, and turn again and rend you

 _\- Matthew 7:1-6_


End file.
